Miss Eva (KH Roleplay Character)
"You were the only reason I kept living Bryoka... giving me will to resist its effects for so long....." ''-Eva, explaining to Shifter her reason for resisting the effects of the Curse of Sapping for months. '''Miss Eva' was a Tyrian Keyblade Wielder that appeared in the Personal Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Universe. She was Shifter's own mentor, and a mother figure before her death on Corusant during the Phantom Syndicate's attack on the Temple of the new Jedi Order. Journal Entry Miss Eva Eva was a Tyrian Keyblade Wielder, born in Vuluju Village of Tyria, and the one who was Shifter's own mentor and mother figure after his own mother's death. Eva sacrificed her own being for the saftey of jedi younglings before she died on Corusant, while giving an opening to Adam to defeat Master Dragouse. She was a motherly and caring person in life, especially towards Shifter, whose mother she was very close to in life. Shifter was probably the only reason why Eva was able to have strength to prolong her life before the end effects of the "Curse of Sapping", put on her by Dragouse months prior, would take effect. Eva asked Adam to promise her that he would take care of Shifter in her absence. Adam agreed to do so, which allowed her to die in peace rather than in dispair. Shifter has vowed to keep fighting to honor Eva's memory, and even wields her old keyblade while doing so. Though her loss is still a tragedy that Shifter may not entirely recover from....... Miss Eva's Spirit TBA Appearance She was a Tyrian Female who wore a black leather jacket, with a pauldron that activated her keyblade armor on her right shoulder. She had brownish red fur, white stripes, blue eyes, and long red hair. Personality In Life She was a motherly and caring person in life, and always put others before herself, even risking her life for those she cared about. She even had a "soft spot" for children, even though she never had biological children of her own, or even been married. She was especially caring towards Shifter when he was adopted by her and trained by her. In fact, Eva's only reason for resisting the "Curse of Sapping" put on her months before her death was her attachment to Shifter, prolonging her life before the inevitable end effect of the curse, showing a will to keep going, to keep fighting, even though her death was inevitable in the end. As a Spirit She would eventually meet up with Shifter and his team as a Spirit, alongside Shifter's mother. Eva clearly keeps her old personality, and now acts as a source of guidance when she deems necessary, either as a voice, or as an actual spiritual manifestation. She first made her appearance as a voice in Shifter's head when he was in the Pride Lands, giving him words of encouragement when he was froced to face Initas alone. Relationships Marisana Marisana was Shifter's Mother, and was best friends with Eva. Marisa gave Eva the role of "God Mother" for in the event that something was to happen to her, seperating Marsiana from Shifter forever. Naturally, Eva was hurt when she heard of Marisana's murder, but kept strong when she realized that she had to honor her memory by raising and teaching Shifter for her. Shifter Miss Eva, after the murder of Marisana, adopted Shifter as her own, as a godmother and a new mentor for him. She grew rather attached to Shifter (a feeling shared back by him as well), and would have done everything in her power to keep him safe, and ensure his future, like any good mother would have. Shifter was the real reason why Miss Eva was able to find the strength to resist the effects of the Curse of Sapping put on her by Dragouse, but even for the months she was able to prolong her life, she never found the courage to tell Shifter until it was her time to go (much to Shifter's dismay). Adam Adam and Shifter have a bit of a "any friend of Shifter's is a friend of mine" sort of relationship for a while, until the attack on the new jedi order's temple on Corusant, where Eva asked Adam to promise that he would take good care of Shifter when she dies as she succumbs to the Curse of Sapping's effects. Adam's agreement allowed her to die in peace rather than despair. Master Dragouse Master Dragouse was Eva's enemy, and one who she got the Curse of Sapping from months prior to her eventual death. In the end, however, she and Adam were able to work together to put an end to him while he was in his "Death Reaper" form. History Within the Series *Eva's History within the Series Themes used for Eva: Eva's Death on Corusant (Provided by Friend of Goji's, at 2:27 in timeline of video) Eva's Funeral (in Goji's Mind) Remembering Eva at Radiant Gardens after a gift she left for Shifter.... Marisana and Eva's Spirit's Appearance.... TBA Trivial Info TBA Category:Kingdom Hearts Related Category:Kingdom Hearts Roleplay Series Category:KH Roleplay: Characters Category:KH Roleplay: Tyrians